Cardiac features such as atrial appendages can contribute to cardiac blood flow disturbance, which is associated with a number of cardiac-related pathologies. For example, complications caused by blood flow disturbance within the left atrial appendage (LAA) and associated with atrial fibrillation can contribute to embolic stroke. The LAA is a muscular pouch extending from the anterolateral wall of the left atrium of the heart and serves as a reservoir for the left atrium. During a normal cardiac cycle, the LAA contracts with the left atrium to pump blood from the LAA, which generally prevents blood from stagnating within the LAA. However, during cardiac cycles characterized by arrhythmias (e.g., atrial fibrillation), the LAA often fails to sufficiently contract, which can allow blood to stagnate within the LAA. Stagnant blood within the LAA is susceptible to coagulating and forming a thrombus, which can dislodge from the LAA and ultimately result in an embolic stroke.